


[podfic] proofing

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Seven Kingdoms Trilogy - Kristin Cashore
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Baking, Canon Disabled Character, Comfort No Hurt, F/F, Female Character of Color, Happy Ending, Healing, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 17:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: Bitterblue appears in the kitchen quite suddenly, some months after the departure of the Dellian contingent.(Or, How to Speak the Language of Pastry, and What It Means when the Queen of Monsea Keeps Surprising You in Your Kitchens)





	[podfic] proofing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [proofing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686725) by [gruhukens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gruhukens/pseuds/gruhukens). 



> Thank you to Gruhukens, who gave me permission to podfic this easily a year ago. Thanks for being patient ;)

 

Title: [proofing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6686725)  
Length: 37:57

[Mediafire link](http://www.mediafire.com/file/jynfu5ztwfbru57/proofing.mp3)


End file.
